Lies&Love Trish Stratus and John Cena
by Nicki Empire
Summary: A romance story between Trish Stratus and John Cena. Trish and her sister Ashley move from New York to West Newbury,Massachusetts. The story is based around high school.I don't own no songs or wwe names in the story.
1. Leaving New York

Lies & Love

Chapter1-Leaving New York

"Ashley" Trish yelled from her bedroom. "What Trish" Ashley yelled back. "Where is my cell phone" Trish asked? "Like I know Trish." "Can you help me like for it." "i guess I can." "Have you talk to dad." "No why?" "Cause he said he had to tell us something" Trish told her sister. "I'm going to check in your room ok." Ashley went to Trish's room to see her sister's phone on the bed. "Trish I find your phone" Ashley yelled. "Where was it" Trish asked? "On your bed slow." "Shut-up." Ashley gave her sister her phone. "Hey dad called." Trish called her father to see what he wanted. "Hey Dad" both girls said together. "Hi." "So dad what did you want" Ashley asked? "Well my job have moved me to _West Newbury, Massachusetts." "What" Trish yelled! "__Yeah. We are moving in a week." "Dad we can not pack all our stuff in a week" Ashley said. "Well you two should start packing" their Dad said. "Dad are you driving to Massachusetts" Trish asked? "Yeah why." "John Jacob Stratus we are not driving to Massachusetts" Trish Trish." "Welcome." Trish ended the called with her father and looked at Ashley. "Ashley how are we going to tell Jeff and Matt." "I don't know Trish." "Ok." Trish and Ashley both went to their rooms and started packing. The next week on Monday Trish and Ashley sented Jeff and Matt a text saying ___"We have to break up."___ In a few minutes Trish and Ashley got a text back saying ___"Why?" "Because I moved sorry I don't tell you." ___In a few seconds Trish and Ashley got a text saying ___"Ok when r u movin?" "I left 2day sorry." ___Then Jeff and Matt sented a sad face and said ___"I love u and I will miss u bye=(." ___Trish and Ashley both started to cry. So they went to sleep to clear their heads._


	2. We Are Here

_Chapter2-We Are Here_

_ "Trish wake up. We are here." "Ok five more minutes I am sleepy" Trish said. "Ok you seat in the car." Trish jumped up and looked back at her sister sleeping. "Ashley wake up." Trish got out the car and walked over to her father. "This is the house" Trish asked? "Yeah why." "It's nice." "Wake your sister up please." "Whatever dad." "Thanks Trish." Trish walked over to the side of the car where Ashley was sleeping and slapped her and said "Wake up." Ashley got up and slapped her sister back and said don't ever slap me a again" Ashley yelled. "Whatever Ash" Trish yelled back. Trish rolled her eyes and walked back to the house and went to look for her room. When Trish got in the house she went up stairs to pick her room. Trish pick the room she thought was the biggest. Ashley came in the house and went up stairs and picked her room. Trish,Ashley, and their dad got their stuff and putted in their room. Later that day Trish asked Ashley it she want to go to Wal-Mart with me." "Sure Trish." "Dad me and Ash are going to Wal-Mart we will be back in like five or ten minutes ok" Trish said. "Ok." Trish and Ashley walked out the house and started walking to the Wal-Mart. When Trish and Ashley got to the Wal-Mart they went to Electronics. Trish asked a guy on the floor. Trish tapped the guy and said "Hi do you have a case for the Sprint Transformer" Trish asked? "Let me see." "Thanks." Trish thought to her-self ___ "He's hot."___ Then a few seconds later the guy came back to tell Trish that they had a pink one. He tapped Trish and said " We have a pick do you want it?" "Yes and thanks." The guy went to get it. When the guy came back he gave Trish the case and told her "Here you go and can I tell you something?" "Yes" Trish said. " I think you are hot." "Thanks" Trish said with a grin on her face. "My mane is John Cena yours." "Trish Stratus." "Nice name." "Thanks John and I think you are hot too." John then asked "Can I have your number?" "Sure" Trish said. Trish gave John her number and he did the same thing. "Ok Trish I will call you later on today." "Ok." "Come on Ashley"Trish said. Trish and Ashley left the Wal-Mart and went back home to get some sleep from the ride._


	3. The First Date

_Chapter3-The First Date__  
><em>

_The next day Trish got a text from John saying ___"Hey Trish." "Hey Cena." "Wyd?" "Nothin Uu?" "Tru. Do Uu want 2 go 2 the mall." "Sure wat time should I be ready?" "around noon." "K John." ___Trish got up from her bed and ran in the bathroom and take a shower. Around 11:30 Trish got a text from John saying___ "Bring a friend cuz I got my friend with me k." ___Trish ___texted back "K." ___In ten minutes it was a knock at the door Trish ran down stair to get the door before her father did but she was to late. "Hello" John said. "Yes can I help you two young men." Trish and Ashley father asked? "Yes we are to pick up Trish and a friend John's friend said. "May I ask what are you names" their father asked? John said "My name is John Cena Jr. and this is my friend Randy Orton." "Ok." When Their father turned around Trish and Ashley were standing right there. "Hey girls." "Hey dad" both girls said. "Can we leave please" Trish said. "O sorry." "You good dad" Ashley said. Trish,John,Ashley,and Randy all walked down the driveway to get to John's car. When they got in the car John asked Trish "Who was that?" "That is my sister her name is Ashley." "O I think Randy like Ashley." John said. "I think Ashley like Randy I can see it in her face and eyes." " Well Trish can I tell you something" John asked? "Sure" Trish said. "If you love or like someone how would you tell them?" "Well John just tell them and see what happen." "Thanks Trish." "Welcome." John find a park and they went in the mall and spent two hours shopping. While John was taken Trish and Ashley home, Ashley and Randy fall a sleep. "So Trish did you have fun?" "Yeah I loved it." "Well Trish I have to tell you something?" "Yeah what is it?" "Well it is that I like you." Trish did not say nothing and had a lost look on her face. In a few minutes later John pulled in Trish and Ashley's driveway. Ashley got out and Randy walked her to the door and Trish and John stayed in the car. "Trish say something." Right before John could say something he was met with Trish's lips in a passionate kiss. Then Trish got out of the car and went to her door and closed it and locked it and ran up stair so her room. A got on her bed and started thinking about her and John's kiss. Then he fall a sleep. _


	4. I Love You

_Chapter4-I Love You_

_ The next day Trish called John. "Hey John." "Sup Trish." "I just want to talk about what happen last night." "Ok." "Well last night I did not mean to kiss you and I am so sorry." "Trish don't be sorry I liked it you have the nicest lips I have ever kissed." "That is so sweet John!" "Thanks so did your friend say something about my sister after you left" Trish asked? "Yeah he asked if I knew her number" John told Trish. "Really" Trish said. "Yeah so I told him I would ask you for it." "Ok will look I will text you the number cause she is right next door in her room. So give me like ten minutes." "Ok Trishy." "What you call me"Trish asked with a smile on her face. "I said Trishy why" John asked? "O nothing my friend and sister call me that." "O really." "Yeah so let me get off of here and text you the number." "Ok Trishy." "Whatever" Trish said before hung up with John. Then Ashley came in her room. "Hey Trish can you ask John for his friend Randy's number." "O speaking of Randy" Trish said looking at her sister. "Ash do you like him." Who Randy?" "No"Ashley lied." "Yes you do it is all over you face." "Ok I do like Randy" Ashley said looking down with a smile on her face. "But I am not the only one that likes someone" Ashley said looking at Trish. "What are you talking about." "You and John"Ashley said with the smile still on her face. "Can John give Ranyd your number?" "Yes"Ashley yelled. Ashley turned around and walked out of Trish's room and went back to her room. Trish take her cell phone out and sent John the text with Ashley's number to sent to Randy. In a few hours Trish got a call from John. "Hey." "Hi John" Trish said with a smile. "Look tomorrow I am going to the movies you want to come" John asked with his fingers cross on the other line praying Trish would say yes. "John I would love to" Trish said with a big smile. "John look I will call you tomorrow I am about to get in the shower and go to bed ok" Trish told John. "Ok Trishy" John said. Trish hung up the phone and went to the bathroom and got in the shower. When Trish got out she got her night cloths on and got in her bed and went to bed as fast as she could to think about John._


	5. Did he Lie

_Chapter5-Did He Lie_

_ Over the next few weeks Trish and Ashley were getting ready for school. "Ashley" Trish yelled! "What." Ashley yelled back! "Where is my wavys" Trish asked? "Like I know." "Whatever." "Is John coming to pick us up" Ashley asked? "I guess why. Someone want to see Randy" Trish said with a grin on her face. "No Trish it is not that" Ashley lied. "Ok whatever Ash" Trish said. Then Trish got up from off her bed and went to the bathroom and put some make-up on. When Trish finished her make-up she looked at her phone to see a text from John. ___"Hey me and Randy will be Urr house in ten minutes." ___Trish reply back ___"K me and Ashley will be ready." ___In ten minutes later John sent Trish a text saying ___"I am outside Urr house k." K."___ Trish replied back. Her and Ashley got their stuff and went out to the car. When Trish and Ashley got in the car John asked Randy to move so Trish could seat in the passenger seat. Randy moved to the seat in the back with Ashley. "John you did not have to make Randy move" Trish said. "I wanted you to seat next to me" John said with a smile. Trish just looked at John with a smile. When Trish,Ashley,John, and Randy got to the school John and Randy opened the car doors for Trish and Ashley. When they got in the school John and Randy give Trish and Ashley a tour of the school. Then Trish and John went a different way then Ashley and Randy. When Trish and John got to their lockers they put their thing in their locker and started to talk. "So Trish" John started. "Yes" Trish said. Right before John could say something a girl came up and hugging all over John."Maria get down" John said with his eyes locked on Trish's face. Maria got down and said "I missed you over the summer. "Maria come down damn." Maria looked at Trish and back at John. "John who is this" Maria asked? John started but was cut off by Trish. "I'm Trish and you are?" "I am Maria" Maria said rolling her eyes._

_"John can I talk to you" Trish asked? "Sure" John said with a smile. "What's up Trish" John asked? "Did you and Maria go out before" Trish asked? "No why would you think that" John asked? "Cause she was all over you" Trish said with a bitchy look. "It's is not Trish I like you" John said holding Trish's hand. The bell for their class ring and Trish and John and Maria to class._


	6. Learn Your Place

_Chapter6-Learn Your Place_

_ Later that day Trish and John meet up with Ashley for lunch. "So Trish how was it going" Ashley asked? "Ok I guess. What about you" Trish asked? "Great me and Randy have almost every class together" Ashley said with a smile. While Trish,John,Ashley,and Randy where talk Maria walked up with same girls. "Hey John" Maria shouted. John looked over to Maria waving. ___"Damnit"___ John said to him-self. "Hey Maria" John said with a fake smile. "What are you doing over here with them" Maria asked looking at Trish. Before John could say something Trish speak up and said "He is over here cause he want to." "Did I asked you barbie" Maria asked with a bitchy look. "I don't care I answered it for him" Trish said standing up. "O boo-boo." "Girl shut that shit up" Trish said in a bitchy tone. "Look bitch don't do to much" Maria said getting loud with Trish. "Look Maria who the fuck are you getting bass with" Trish said getting in Maria's face. "Trish let it go" Ashley said. "No Ashley the bitch want to run her damn mouth." One of the girl with Maria speak up and said "Maria let's go." "No Michelle she with my man and it is not going down" Maria said looking at John. Trish looked at John who had a confusion look on his face. "Hold up Maria me and you went out one time so get over it. It will never be and John and Maria"John said looking at Trish. "John you would leave all of this for some trash" Maria said. "Look Maria you are a great girl you are just not the one for me." Then John looked over at Trish who had a confusion look now. "Trish can I talk to you please" John asked? "Sure. Trish and John walked out of the lunch room and started walking and talking. "So Trish are you ok" John asked? "Yeah i'm good" Trish said. Then John just stopped. "John are you ok" Trish asked? "Yeah I am good Trish can I ask you something" John asked? "Sure" Trish said. "Will...you...be...my...girlfriend" John asked? "I wouled love to be your girlfriend John" Trish said with a smile. John pulled Trish into his arms and kissed her. Trish pulled away. Then the school bell ringed and John and Trish looked at each other. "I think we should head to class"Trish said. After the school day was over John take Trish and Ashley home. "I will see you tomorrw." "Ok bye." _


	7. My Love For Him

_Chapter7-My Love For Him_

_ The few month pass and John and Trish were happy togetther and Maria was still pissed off that John pick Trish over her. Trish was in her room on her computer and got a text from John saying ___" hey meet mhy the mall in ten" ___Trish replied back ___"k see u in five 3." ___Trish got up from her computer and went to her father's room. "Hey dad can he give me like $50." "Trish I just give you money last week" Her father said. "I know dad but John want me to meet him at the mall and I want to have some cash on me please" Trish said. "Ok Trish." When Trish left her father's room she got a text from John saying ___"i'm outside Urr house." ___Trish replied ___"k I will be right out."___ Trish got her keys and walked out the house and got in the car. "Hey babe." "Hey honey"John said with a smile. "So you ready to go" John said. "Yeah you driven so it is on you" Trish said with a smile. John pulled out the drive way and they was on their way. "So John where are we going" Trish asked? "You will see when we get there" John said with a smile. "Ok John whatever" Trish said looking at John. In a few mintues or so John packed the car and got out th car with over to help Trish out the car. "John you brought me to a rock" Trish said with a confusion look. "Yeah but it is not just some rock. It is called Love Rock" John said with a big smile. "Really"Trish said looking a John with a smile. "I brought you here it because my father brought my mother here" John said . "Awwwww that was so sweet of your dad. I see where you get your sweet side from" Trish said with a big smile. John and Trish strarted walking and went up on top of the Love Rock and started talking. " OMG John. I love it up here" Trish said with a big smile. "Yeah I know" John said looking at Trish. Trish truned and looked at John in his eyes and got lost in his eyes. "John I love your blue eyes" Trish said. "Thanks I love you brown eyes" "Thank you John." Then John pulled Trish in to his arm and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few minutes later Trish pulled away. "Wow John" Trish said with a smile. "Yeah I know I am a good kisser" John said. "I would say your a great kisser." "Thanks I think we should head back home." "Ok." John and Trish got in John's car and went home._


	8. This Is Scary

_Chapter8-This Is Scary _

_When Trish got home from her and John's date she was thinking. Trish got in her room and laid down on her bed. Then Trish fall a sleep and started to dream.___ Trish was laying on John's bed with him. "John I have so big news" Trish said with a smile. "What is it baby" John asked with a smile as well. "I'm pregnant" Trish said with a smile. "WHAT!" John asked? "I'm pregnant" Trish said again. "How did this happen babe" John asked? "I don't know John." "Well I am so happy but shocked too." "I will be fine John." 'When did you find out" John asked? "Like five week ago. Sorry I did not tell you" Trish said with water in her eyes. "Trish babe don't cry we are going to be fine truth me." "Ok John." "How far are you" John asked? "Like five weeks" Trish told him. "Did you tell your dad" John asked next? "No he would kill me!" "Trish you have to tell him." "John I will tell him but can you be there" Trish asked? "Sure Trish this is my baby so I will be there for you honey" John said with a smile and kissed Trish on the lips. ___Then Trish jumped up and her eyes were big and in shock. Then it was a knock at the her bedroom door. "Trish it's me Ash" Ashley said. "Come in Ash." Ashley walked in Trish's room. "Trish are you ok" Ashley asked seeing the shock in her older sister's eyes. "Ash I had a dream I was pregnant" Trish said in a low voice. "What!" "Wow Trish. Do you think it is a sign Ashley asked? "I don't know Ashley." "Who were you pregnant by" Ashley asked with a smile. "John why" Trish asked? "O nothing." "Shut-up and get out my room" Trish said getting mad at her sister. "Ok whatever but tell me what happen." "I will tell you tomorrow" Trish said with a smile. "Ok whatever go bed" Ashley said smile. "Shut-up I am older then you so you go to bed" Trish said getting up to push her sister out her room. After Ashley left. Trish want to call John and tell him about her dream but she don't. Trish got undee her cover and went to sleep. While Trish was sleeping she had the same dream again but this time it was different Trish was pregnant with twins. Trish jumped up and looked around her room and did not see nothing. Then Trish went back to bed and tried not to think about her dream._


	9. OMG

_Chapter9-OMG_

_ When Trish woke up she was still shock about her dream she had last night. Trish got up and went to the bathroom. When she left out the bathroom she went back to her room. Trish pulled up her cell phone and saw she had a text from John. ___"Hey babe when you get this call me." ___When Trish looked at her clock and it read 5:45 AM. "John may be sleep." Trish laid back down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep. ___"I can't sleep"___ Trish said in her head. Trish got her phone from off her table next to her bed and texted John.___ "hey john when u txt me I waz sleep." ___Trish waited a few mintues later and John texted back. ___"hey babe I waz worried I thought something had happen to u." ___Trish replied back ___"i'm good and I have 2 tell u something." ___A few seconds later John texted back saying ___"What?" ___Trish texted back telling John about her dream. Like ten seconds later John called Trish. "You had a dream about me and you having a baby?" "Yeah" Trish said on the other end. "Wow that would be great if me and you were having a baby" John said on the other end on the line with a smile. "It would" Trish asked."Yeah look Trish let me call you later" "Ok I love you babe" John said. "Ok baby I'll talk to you later" Trish said looking down and ending the call. Trish laid back on her bed and closed her eyes and thought about her and John been parents. Trish opened her eyes and looked around her room and saw the sun coming out. Trish got up and went to the bathroom and take a shower. When Trish got out the shower and went to her room to put on her cloths and she saw it was a missed call and a text message. She check her phone and saw she had a text message from Jeff and it said "hey T___rish my ___parents said me and matt where moving to __Newbury in the next two weeks or so." __Trish dropped her phone and was in shock from the message. She got her phone from off the ground and looked at the missed call and saw it was John and he left a voice mail. She check it and sat on her bed and was still in shocked from Jeff's message and she thought to her-self___ should I reply back or tell John about I am so lost with this on I need to tell Ashley ASAP.__


	10. What The Fuck

_Chapter10-What the Fuck_

_Trish ran in Ashley's room. Ashley was still sleep. When Trish opened the door Ashley jumped up from her bed. "What fuck do you want Trish" Ashley yelled! "Ash,Jeff just sent me a text saying he was coming to Newbury" Trish said looking at her sister with a are you dumb look. Ashley eyes got big as she thought about want her sister had just said. "WHAT"Ashley yelled! "Jeff sent me a message saying he was coming to Newbury with Matt and his parents." "Wait what is John and Randy going to say" Ashley asked with big eyes. "Idk Ash" Trish said with a scared look on her face. "What let's get off of this for a few minutes Trish" Ashley said. "Did you tell John about your dream" Ashley said with a small smile. "Yeah why" Trish asked? "O nothing just asking" Ashley said. "Ashley you are a real bitch" Trish said get mad and walked out. Trish walked back in her room and got on her computer. Then Trish's cell phone started to ring. Trish got her phone and looked at the caller I.D and it readied ___"Johnny___." Trish answered it saying "Hey Johnny." "Hey babe" John said. "What are you doing" Trish asked him? "Nothing on the computer what about you" John asked Trish? "Nothing on the computer" Trish said saying sad. "What worrying baby" John asked? "Nothing a lot is on my mind right now" Trish said. "Will look let me take a shower and I will come by and pick you up and we can talk about it" John said with a grin on the other of the line. "Ok" Trish ended the call and want to find something to wear when John came. Trish started thinking about.___ What if John and Jeff get in to it with each other I can't handed it. But then again John is not that type of guy. ___And that is what Trish loved about John the most. A few hour later John was at Trish's house and Ashley let him in and he want to Trish's bedroom. "So honey want is going on" John asked? 'My ex-boyfriend is moving here" Trish said. "And what is so bad about that" John asked with a lost look on his face. "I don't know John but something is telling me it is going to be some problems John." "Ok Trish. Trish look it is getting late I think I should go." "No John stay here you can sleep with me to night" Trish said. John eyes got big and looked a Trish and said "Ok babe." So John and Trish got ready for bed and went to sleep._


	11. Back 2 School!

_Chapter11-Back 2 School!_

_ The weekend was over and everyone was back at school. Trish walked to her locker and open did it and got her books out and she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who" John said. "Let me guess John" Trish said with a smile. "Your right." Trish turned around and was meet with John's lips. __"John stop it we are in school" Trish said. "Trish stop faking" John said with a smile. "Whatever John." While Trish and John were talking Ashley and Randy walked up. "Hey sis." "Hey Ash." "what's up Randy." "Sup John." "So you guys ready for class" Trish asked? "Trish omg you are really a nerd" Ashley said and started laughing. "Shut-up Ashley" Trish said getting mad. "Trish you mad" John asked? Trish looked at John and just rolled her eyes. Trish pulled out her cell phone from her purse and saw she had a text message from Jeff. ___"hey trish will I am moving tomorrow so I will see u like on Wednesday." ___Trish replied back ___"k see u then."___ "Trish was that" Ashley asked? "Jeff." "What" Ashley yelled! "Jeff texted me " Trish said all calm. Right before John could say something the school bell ring. "I'll see you guys at lunch" Trish said walking off. At lunch Trish got her lunch and found John siting with Maria. Trish walked over to the table. "Hey babe" John said. Maria just rolled her eyes. John was getting up and Maria pulled him down. "No John stay right here" Maria said with a bitchy tone. "Come on Maria Trishis my girlfriend" John said moving her hand. "No John sit." "Maria get off of me please" John said. Maria stood up and got in Trish's face. "Look John is not going no where" Maria said. "Look Maria get the fuck out my face and there will be no problem." "no Trish John is going to sit with me." "No he is not." maria grabbed her soda that she had and throw it at Trish and started laugh. Trish put her food on the table next to her and got the soda out her face. "maria you should have not done" John said. "Why John." maria turned to face Trish and was meet with a fits from Trish and made her fall. Maria got up and grabbed from Trish's hair and started pulling her hair. Trish moved Maria hand from her hair and punched her and her started fighting. John got up and stood over them and let them fight for like ten minutes before breaking them apart. Almost everyone in the lunch recorded it. When Maria got up her nose was blooding._


	12. Pay Back Is A Bitch

_Chaper12-Pay Back Is A Bitch_

_ John was holding Trish in his arms and said in her ear "you kick her ass babe." Trish just smiled. Ashley and Randy ran over to Trish and John to see what happen. "Trish what happen" Ashley and Randy said together. 'Trish and Maria was fighting" John said. "who won" Randy asked? "Trish" John said with a smile. "why was they fighting" Ashley asked? "maria throw her soda at me and she got fucked up" Trish said with a bitchy tone and pissed. "Trish you did not win you got over on me bitch" Maria yelled! "Bitch you got fucked up so take your lost" Trish yelled back! "Trish shut-up please" Ashley said to Trish. "No cause she got me fucked up and I ain't rocking like that." Maria yelled "Ashley go fuck your-self and leave this to me and your slut of a sister." Ashley turned to Maria and looked at her for a few seconds. "Look slut I ain't do shit to you so hope off John's dick cause he don't want you" Ashley yelled! Michelle yelled "Ashley shut your ugly ass up cause you are really sweet for it" Michelle yelled. Ashley started walking over to Michelle but Randy grabbed her arm and said "Ashley don't she is doing to much let it go" Randy said. "Ok but the bitch have one more time to say something to me and I am going to fuck her tall skinny ass up" Ashley said. "Thanks babe." "What you call me" Ashley asked? "Nothing" Randy said fast. "Hey Ashley I see you ain't do nothing" Michelle said with a smile. Ashley pulled her arm away from Randy and walked over to Michelle and got in her face and said "Look bitch don't make me fuck your face up ." "Do it" Michelle said pushing Ashley. Ashley turned and tried to calm her-self down but Michelle keep pushing Ashley buttons. Ashley turn around a just punched Michelle causing her to take two steps back. Michelle speared Ashley to the ground and they started fighting Maria tried to get her hits in but Trish speared her to the ground and they started fighting again. John and Randy got Trish and Ashley off of Michelle and Maria. Then the Principal came in the lunch room to see what was going on and called Trish,Ashley,Maria, and Michelle to his office._


	13. I Did Not Start It

_Chapter13-I Did Not Start It_

_ When Trish,Ashley,Maria,and Michelle got to the Principal's office the principal asked "What happen?" "Well this girl right here punched me" Maria said holding her face. "No I don't you throw your soda at me" Trish said. "No that is not true" Michelle said standing next to Maria. "Yes it did" Ashley said standing up for her sister. "No Ashley shut-up you were not there" Michelle said with a bitchy tone. "Girl who saw the fight" asked? "Melina,Layla,Nikki,and Brie"Maria and Michelle said together. "Trish and Ashley is it more people" asked? "Yes John,and Randy" Trish and Ashley said together. went to his phone in his office and called the classroom's with the people the girl had called off. In a few minutes or so they walked in. "Ok thank you all for coming. I'm going to call you in one by one to see what happen" said. "First Melina I will speak with you." Melina walked in his office and told him her story. "Thank you Ms. Melina." called everyone and called Trish,Maria,Ashley,and Michelle in his office. "Ok from what I heared Maria you started the fight by throwing your soda on Trish. And Ms. Ashley they say you started the fight with Michelle." "No I don't she pushed me" Ashley said. "Look girl no more fight or you will kick out of school." "Ok" they all said. Trish and Ashley left and went to their lockers and meet up with John and Randy. "So what happen" John asked Trish? "Nothing really" Trish said opening her locker. "Wow so Trish what are you doing after school" John asked? "Nothing why"Trish asked? " Nothing just asking" John said. "Look guys I have to get to class bye" Trish and Ashley said before leaving. When Trish and Ashley got out of school they went home. When they got home they did their homework and take a nap. A few hours later their father called them to eat but they did not wake up so he ate alone. When Trish was sleep she had a dream of a guy cheating on his girlfriend. But she could not make out the people in her dream._


	14. Would You Ever Cheat On Me

_Chapter14- Would You Ever Cheat On Me__._

_ The next morning Trish woke up she saw she had two missed calls and ten text messages. Trish got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She came back and grabbed her phone and looked at the missed call to see John, and Jeff had called. Trish looked at her text messages and saw John sent five and so did Jeff. Trish putted her phone on her bed and went to take a shower. When she came out Trish dried her-self off and got dressed and went downstairs and saw a note. Trish grabbed the note and readed it___ "Hey Trish when you wake up me and dad went to the mall. We did not want to wake you up so we left you alone. We will be back like around one or two. Bye love Ash."___ Trish thought to her-self. ___They left me. O wow. ___Trish heared her cell phone ring she ran upstairs to get it and she looked at the caller I.D that readed ___Johnny. ___Trish answered it. "Hey babe." "Hey John." "What's worring baby" John asked? "Nothing" Trish said. Right before John could say something Trish said "hold on." "Ite." Trish ran downstairs to answer the door. When Trish opened the door she saw Jeff. "Jeff what the fuck are you doing here" Trish said "You miss me" Jeff said with a smile. Then Trish pulled her cell phone back up to her ear "John let me call you back in like ten minutes." "Ok babe" John said. Trish ended the call and just looked at Jeff and Matt in shock. "Trish I ask you did you miss me?" "Jeff." Jeff pulled Trish in to a bear hug and kiss her forehead. A few seconds later Trish heared a car in her driveway. John got out with Randy. John walked over and saw Jeff and Matt and went over to Trish and kissed her. "Babe who is this" John asked? "This is my ex-boyfriend Jeff and Ashley ex Matt." "Really" Randy said. "Yeah" Matt said with a little smile on his face. A few minutes later Ashley and their father pulled up. "Trish we got you some shoes" Ashley said. Ashley gave Trish the bag and said "what is worrying with you?" Trish turned Ashley's head. Then Ashley saw her ex-boyfriend Matt._


	15. He Is My Past

_Chapter15-He Is My Past_

_"Matt what are you doing here"Ashley asked? "I moved down here" Matt said with a big smile. "Trish can we go in" Jeff asked? Trish was still in shock. "Yes" John said. John take Trish's hand and they went in and seat in the living room. Once everyone was seating down it was quite for about ten seconds. "So Jeff you are Trish's ex" John said putting his arm around Trish. "Yeah you can say that" Jeff said eye balling John. "So Randy are you and Ashley dating" Matt asked? "No" Randy said looking down. Trish and Ashley then looked at each other and said "we will be right back." Trish and Ashley ran up stairs. 'Look Ash I have a bad feeling about John and Jeff being to each in the same room." "Me too with Randy and Matt." "I think you and Randy should go out and maybe Matt will go away and we can move on with our lives." Your right Trishy." Trish and Ashley went back downstairs and seat down. "Trish can I talk to you" John asked? "Sure." Trish and John got up and went to the front door. "Why did you not tell me about Jeff" John asked Trish? "Cause he was my ex and I moved on" Trish said. "But Trish you could have told me you had a ex-boyfriend and stuff." 'Yeah John you are right I'm sorry." "It's ok babe." "When Jeff and his brother leave can we go upstairs to your room" John asked with a smile and a wink. "I will think about it baby" Trish said with a smile. John gave Trish a fast kiss and they seat back down with the others. A few hours later Jeff and Matt got up and said "Trish I will see you tomorrow." "What?" "We go to the same school." "Great Jeff" Trish said with a fake smile. Trish got up and walked Matt and Jeff to the door."Bye." Trish turned around to see John standing in front of her. "You ready to go upstairs" John asked in Trish's ear. "Sure lets go. Trish and John went upstairs to Trish's bedroom. John sat on Trish's bed. "So Trish what do you want to do" John asked? "I don't know whatever." John then pulled Trish on her bed and started kissing her. Trish kissed back and pushed her tongue in John's mouth. Trish pulled John's shirt off of his head. And John then did the samething to Trish. They John and Trish maked love to each other._


	16. I May Be Pregnant

_Chapter16-I May Be P___regnant__

_ A week later Trish woke up and was not feeling to good. "Hey Trish you don't like to good." "Ashley is dad here" Trish asked? "No why" Ashley asked? "Cause I think I am pregnant." "What!" 'Yea I missed my period." "Who is it by" Ashley asked? "Why would you ask a dumb question" Trish asked in a bitchy tone. "I was just asking." "Well it is John cause he is the only on I had sex with." "OMG Trish! What if dad found out" Ashley asked? "I am going to tell him." "Ok look Trish I am about to take a shower I think you should call John and tell him." "I am Ashley." When went to take her shower Trish went to her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone and called John. "Hey John." "Hey baby what's up." "John I missed my period." "And do that mean you are pregnant?" "Yes!" "So you are saying I am going to be a father!" "Yes." "Babe that would be great me been a father!" "But the thing is I have to telll my father. John what if I am not pregnant would you be mad at me" Trish asked? "No baby I would I be mad at you" John asked? "No I was just asking cause you are so happy and I don't want to hurt your feeling." "Babe I will be fine." Well John I am going to take a pregnancy test." "What is your father going to say." "I don't know that is the same thing Ashley asked." "Well I will be at your house in a hour so you can get you a pregnancy test." "Ok John thanks baby." Trish ended the call and went in the shower and got dressed and went downstairs and waited for John to come. In a few minutes John pulled up and him and Trish left. Trish got her a pregnancy test. John take her back to his house and Trish take the test. Trish wait for it. When Trish looked at it ten minutes later is read ___postive.___ Trish went to John and told him the news. "So babe you are pregnant." "Yes." "YES!" "But how am I going to tell my father." 'I don't know." Right before Trish could say something her father called. "Trish where are you?" "I'm at John's place. Can I stay the night?" "Sure baby." "thanks daddy." "Welcome honey." Trish and John went upstairs to his room and John gave Trish one of his old t-shirts to sleep in. Trish and John got in the bed and went so sleep._


	17. Telling Daddy

_Chapter17-Telling Daddy_

_ The next morning Trish and John woke up and the same time. "You sleep good baby" John asked? "Yeah what about you" Trish asked with a smile? "Great cause you where with me." "You are so nerded." "Whatever." "But I like nerds" Trish said with a smile. "Really" John said kissing Trish. Trish kissed back. _Trish pulled away from the kissed. "Baby what's worrying?" "Nothing it's just I don't know what my dad is going to say about me have a baby." "It will be ok baby." "Thanks John." John up and grabbed him some cloths. "What are you getting cloths for" Trish asked? "Cause we are going to your house." "What" Trish yelled! "So you can go tell your dad you are pregnant." "But I am scared." "Why babe?" "Cause I don't know what he is going to say about it John?" "Trish it will be ok babe." John pulled Trish off his bed and they walked downstairs and got in John's car. Ten minutes John and Trish pulled up in her driveway. Trish got out and ran upstairs to take a shower. Once Trish got out she went in her room and John was seating on her bed. "Can I use your shower babe?" "Sure honey." John got up and went and got in the shower. Trish dried her-self off and got dress. John came out the shower and went in Trish's bedroom all wet from the water in the shower. Trish turned around and saw John and bit her bottom lip. "You like what you see" John said with a big smile. Trish just laughted at him. John walked Trish's bedroom and droped his tile. John walked over to Trish and kissed her passionate. Trish pulled away but didn't want to. John grabbed his boxers and put them on. Then John got dress. Trish and John went downstairs where her father was. "Dad can we talk to you please." "Sure baby." Trish,John,and her father seat down in the living room. "So kid what do you want to talk about?" "Well daddy if I tell you please don't get mad at John ok." "Ok" Her father said with a funny look. "Dad I am pregnant." "What Trish!" Her father yelled. "I'm sorry daddy." "Trish. You are better then that." "I know dad but... But I... I'm so sorry." "When did you find out like two weeks ago." "Trish I can;t talk to you right now." "Daddy please" Trish said starting to cry. "Mr. Stratus it was my idea to have sex in the first place. Please don't be mad at Trish." "John you can't wait?" "I'm sorry."


	18. Hell And High Water

Chapter18-Hell And High Water

As Trish and John stood in the living room alone Trish ran upstairs to her room. After Trish ran to her room,John ran after her. "Trish." "John why did you lie for me?" "Cause Trish I love you." "John I love you too." Trish walked over to John and kissed him passionate like she never did before. "Trish that was a very passionate kiss" John said with a smile. "Look Trish when this baby come I will get a job and take care of this baby." "John that is so sweet but finish school first please." "No Trish this is my baby too." John looked into Trish's eye and he kissed her. "So John can I stay at your house to night." "Sure baby." "Thanks." Trish got her some cloths and pack her a bag. Trish and John walked downstairs and left. When Trish and John got to his house he take her upstairs. Trish seat on John's bed. "Babe are you ok" John asked? "Nothing John." "You sure?" "Yes babe." "Ok." Trish got her stuff to take a shower. When got in the shower she heared the bathroom door open. She know her and John was the only people in the house. Then Trish feel a hand on her back. She turned around to see John in the shower with her. "John what are you doing" Trish asked with a smile. "What ever you want me to do" John said with a big smile. John kissed Trish passionate. John then packed up Trish. Trish felt a moan come from her lips. John started kissing Trish down her body and end up at her pussy and started loving her with his tongue. Trish moan and push her hair behind her ear. John started kissing Trish up her body. When meet Trish he looked in to her eyes and kissed her more passionate then the last time. Trish started licking down John's body and started to suck John's penis. Trish stood to her feet and turned off the water and grabbed her tile and gave one to John. Trish got out the shower and John was right behind her. Once Trish got to John's room. John grabbed Trish and pulled her tile off of her . "John!" John stood there and had a big grin. John take off his tile and grabbed Trish and throw her on the bed and got on top of her started kissing her. Trish kissed back. "John I want you hard to night." "Really baby?" "Yes" Trish yelled! "Ok." Trish and John had sex all night long.


	19. You Cheated On Me

Chapter19-You Cheated On Me

Five months later Trish found out she was not pregnant and John was sad and hurt. It was a Monday morning and the school was having a talent show and Maria,Michelle,Layla,Melina was the first people to sign up. "Hey Trish" Torrie and Candice said. "Hey." "Are you going to sign up for the talent show" Candice asked? "I am" Torrie said. "I may" Trish said with a sad look. "Trish what's up" Torrie asked? "Nothing I have not talk to John in five months." "Why?" "Because I thought I was pregnant and John was really press one me having a baby. But I was not pregnant." "O wow Trish" Torrie and Candice said. As Trish,Torrie, and Candice was talking Maria,Michelle,Layla,and Melina walked up. "Hey Mel did I tell you that me a John maded out last week." "No Maria" Melina said looking at Trish. John walked up with Randy. "Hey Maria." "Candice don't John see Trish?" "I guess not." John walked over to Maria and kissed her on her lips passionate. Trish,Candice,and Torrie mouths droped. Trish walked over to John pissed. "John you don't see me" Trish said pissed off. "O hey babe." "Don't fucking hey babe me!" "What are you talking about?" "I saw you kiss this slut." John did not say nothing. "Hello earth to John." "Look Trish John is with me now" Maria said real bitchy. "Look slut get the fuck out my face." "Whatever Trish." Trish slapped John and walked away with a tear in her eyes.

After lunch Trish,Torrie went to sign up for the talent show. Trish and Torrie started talking about what they was going to do for the talent show. "Well I am sing the _Pretty Girl Rock._" "If you sing that Torrie you are going to kill it." "Thanks Trish what about you?" "I am sing _Save Me,Moment 4 life. _I don't know yet." "Yeah but Trish whatever sing you sing you are going to kill it." "Thanks Torrie." "Welcome." It was the end of the day and Trish,Torrie,Candice all was walked by the football field. "Hey girls." Trish,Candice,and Torrie waved. "Come and play a game with us" John Morrison asked? "Maybe later" Candice and Torrie said. "Yeah Morrison sorry" Trish said. "Trish are you ok? " "Yeah Morrison i'm fine. Thanks." "Welcome" Morrison said kissing Trish's check. Trish,Candice,and Torrie all started walking.


	20. Talent Show

Chapter20-Talent Show

It was the night of the talent show. Every one was getting ready. Maria and her group was doing Single Ladies. Trish walked in with Ashley who sign up as well. "Ash what are you doing for the talent show?" "I may dance to Beyonce. "Ok." "What about you sis?" "I don't know Ashley." "Ok I'll see you later. The show started with Maria,Michelle,Layla,and Melina dancing. Next on the talent show list was Torrie. Then Torrie started singing

"_My name is Torrie, I'm so very  
>Fly oh my it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry looking at my derri-  
>erre, you can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury<em>

_Pretty as a picture  
>Sweeter than a swisher<br>Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's witcha  
>I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty<br>And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me_

_All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk the way I dress  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful<em>

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock rock rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock."_


	21. Talent Show Part 2

Chapter21-Talent Show Part 2

After Torrie was finish. She walked backstage and saw Trish getting ready to sing. "Hey Trishy you are about to sing?" "Yeah." "What?" "You will see." "Ok girl do good." "I will" Trish said with a smile. Torrie went to change. When she came off of the dressing room she meet up with Candice,and Ashley. Then Trish walked out on the stage. Then the music hit. Then Trish started singing. "

"_I drove for miles just to find you in my mind  
>Self only screams all these voices in my head<br>You gave me strength gave me hope for a lifetime  
>I never was satisfied<br>This time won't you __Save Me__; this time won't you save me  
>Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up<br>This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me  
>Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up<br>Giving up, giving up  
>Giving up<br>It's not your fault  
>Ima bitch ima monster<br>Yes Ima beast and I feast when I conquer  
>But I'm alone on my throne, all these witches<br>I came this way all this way just to say  
>This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me<br>Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up  
>This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me<br>Baby I can feel myself giving up, giving up  
>Giving up, giving up<br>Giving up  
>I'm giving up baby yes I'm giving up baby<br>It seems like I've been driving for miles  
>Yes I'm giving up baby<br>And I can't seem to silent these voices in my head  
>This time won't you save me'<br>Come save me  
>This time won't you save me'<br>Come save me  
>This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me<br>Baby I can feel myself giving up giving up  
>This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me'<br>Baby I can feel myself giving up giving up  
>This time won't you save me; this time won't you save me' Baby I can feel myself giving up giving up Giving up."<em>Then once the show was over Trish and Ashley left and went home.


	22. I Still Love Him

Chapter22-I Still Love Him

The next day at school it was crazy. "Omg Trish you killed the talent last night." "Thanks Brie." "Welcome." "Trishy" Ashley,Torrie,and Candice yelled. "Yes" Trish yelled back. "OMG you killed talent show last night" Torrie said with smile. "Thanks Torrie so did you." "Thanks." "Maria was hot on her heel last night when you came out" Ashley told her sister. "Really." "Yeah and John had a big smile on his face." "Ash please don't say that name" Trish said looking down. "O Trish I forgot." "It's ok Ashley." Then John and Randy walked up. "Hey ladies" John said with a smile. "Hey John" the girls said but Trish. "Hey Randy" Trish said with a hug. "Hi Trish" Randy hugging back. "Trish you killed it last night I never knew you could sing" Randy said. "Yeah I can." "Yeah Trish you did great" John said with a smile. "Mmm Trish can I talk to you" John asked? "Sure I guess." "Thanks." "Welcome when? "Mmm like now." "Ok whatever." Trish and John walked away. "Look Trish I am so sorry I cheated on with Maria." "Why John" Trish asked with a cry in her eye? "Cause I was mad when you said you was not pregnant." "John if you wanted a child we could have had one but It was not time But you messed it all up so I hope you have a great life with Maria." As Trish was walking away John grabbed her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Trish tried to fight back but she could not. Fight back the one she loved she kissed back. John pulled Trish away from his lips. "Babe I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me" John said kissing Trish's hand. "Mmmm no." "What!" "I was playing yes I forgive you." Trish and John huged each other. Maria walked up and saw them. "What the fuck is this" She yelled! "Maria we are over" John said putting his arm around Trish. "What!" "Sorry but bye." "O no Johnny boo it is not working like that." "?" "Cause I am pregnant." "Maria cut the bull shit!" "No for-real." "Look John I will see you later" Trish said. "O no honey you are not going no where" Maria said getting in Trish's face. "Look Maria if you are really pregnant why are you trying to fight." Maria pushed Trish. Then Michelle,Meilna,and Layla ran up. Ashley,Candice,and Torrie ran up too for Trish. "Look Maria leave me alone for I have to beat your ass" Trish said. "Whatever" Maria said with a punch to Trish. Then They all started fight


	23. He Moved On

Chapter23-He Moved On

John and some guys pulled the girls apart. "Trish clam down" John yelled! "No the bitch is faking." "Trish we can go I am ready" Maria yelled! Trish keep moving and she got out of John's arms and ran over to Maria who was waiting for her. Trish speared Maria to the ground and started punching her in the face. John and Dolph Ziggler ran over to pull Trish and Maria apart. When Maria moved her hair her nose was bleeding. Trish felt that her lip was bleeding. Later that day Trish

went to her locker and saw a note in it._ "Hey Trish nice fight like text me and tell me what u doing after skool. We could hang out a stuff ite JC3." _ Trish pulled out her cell phone and texted John. _"I'm not goin nuffn after skool."_ Trish waited and a few seconds later John texted back._"Gudd meet me at mhy car after skool."_ Trish replied back saying_ "ite Johnny."_ After school Trish went to her locker and got her stuff and went to meet John. Trish walked over to John's car and waited for him. John came walking to his car. When John walked up to Trish he have the worlds biggest smile. Trish smile back and just laughed. "Wow Trish I miss your smile and that laugh is so joyful." "Thanks John." "Ready to go?" "Yes." John open the door for Trish and Trish got in. John walked around the car and got in the driver side. "Soo where are we going" Trish asked with a smile? "You will see." "Ok John." John pulled up in his drive way. "We were coming to your house the whole time." "Yes" Trish and John got out the car. And walked to his house. John take Trish up to his room. John jumped down on his bed and pulled Trish with him. "John get off of me." "No." "Come on John." "No kiss me first" John said with a smile. "No" Trish said trying to pull away. "Ok I will kiss you." "Great." Trish looked into John's eyes and kissed him passionate. John kissed back. Then Trish pulled away. "What's worry babe"John asked. "John I have a feeling something is going to happen if we kiss so let's take it slow this time." "Ok Trish and I will take you home then." "Ok John." John and Trish got up and went to his car. John take Trish home. "Trish I will see you tomorrow at school." "Ok Johnny." Trish kissed John before getting out the car. Trish went in the house and got in the shower and went to bed.


	24. Prom Season

Chapter24- Prom Season

Months past and it was time for prom. And all the girls was going crazy at the school. "OMG" Torrie yelled as the bell went off. "What the fuck is worry with you" Trish said with big eyes. "Nothing girl it is prom season." "What" Trish asked? "It is when all the girls try to out do each other." "Girls like Maria and her group" Trish said with a grin. "Yes." "So Torrie who is taking you to prom" Trish asked? "I don't know." "Well we all know who is taking you to prom" Torrie said with a grin." "Who" Trish said been funny. "John Cena." "I know." "So what type of dress are you getting" Torrie asked? "I dont know yet." "What color are you getting" Torrie asked? "I guess pink what about you" Trish asked? "I really don't know Trish maybe blue." "Ok have you talk to Candice?" "No." "Yeah I will see you after school." "Ok Trish." Trish started walking to her next class when she felt someone grab her arm. "Get the fuck off me" Trish yelled! "Why would I do that" John said. "Ugh I hate you John!" "I love you too." Trish truned around and was meet with John lips. Trish push away. "John we are in school." "And!" "You are so ugh." "What are you wearing to prom?" "I don't know." "What color did you pick?" "Pink why?" "OMG Trish I am not wearing pink" John yelled! "Please Johnny for me" Trish said. "No baby." "Come on." "Ok I will think about it." "Thanks. "Well you have two weeks to get it ready." 'Ok Johnny." "I have to go or I am going to be late for class." "Ok baby" John said. Trish gave John a fast kiss and ran to class. After school Trish meet back up with Torrie. "So what did John said about the pink" Torrie asked with her cell phone in her hand texting Candcie? "He said he was not wearing pink" Trish told Torrie. "But I know how to work John into what I want" Trish said with a little grin. "Work it girl" Torrie said with a laugh. "I know right." John walked up and kissed Trish on her neck. "Hi Johnny" She said with a smile. "So you ready to go to my house?" "May." "Whatever come on." "Bye Torrie" Trish said hugging her. "Make sure John wear his pink." "I will" Trish said with a smile. Trish and John went to his car and got in. "John where are we going" Trish asked? "Your house." "Ok whatever John." John pulled up at Trish's house. Trish got out and went her house and went to her room and did her homework and take a nap.


	25. Shopping Time

Chapter25-Shopping Time

After Trish woke up from her nap. She went to the bathroom to get the cold out of her eyes. Once she came back to her room she had a text message from Torrie. Trish grabed her cell phone to readed it. "Hey Trish When Yhu Get This Txt Mee ASAP." Trish replied back "Hey Torrie Ii Was Sleep So What's Up.?" Trish sent the message. In a few minutes Trish got a message back from Torrie. "Yhu Kno Prom Is In Like Three Days We Need To Go Shopping.!" Trish replied back " Yhu Are Sooo Rite Torrie We Need To... Ii Still Need To Get John In Tha Pink.." Trish sent the message. Trish walked out her bedroom and went into her sister's room. "Hey Ash." "What Trish?" "Damn you are so rude do you want to go shopping with me and Torrie" Trish asked? Ashley though about it from a moment and said "sure." "Ok great text Candice and asked her do she want to come?" "Ok I got you." Trish walked out of Ashley's room and went to her father's room. "Hi daddy." "What do you want Trish?" "How do you know I want something all the time?" "Cause Trish you are my child I know you to well. "True that is a good point dad." "Ok dad I need something?" "What is it Trish" her father asked?" "Can I drive your car to the mall." "What!" Trish jumped a little when her father yelled. "Can I use your car." "Trish baby can I just drop you off" Her father asked? 'No dad I am in the 12 grade what do I look like having my dad drop me off at the mall with all my friends?" "You have a point Trish." "I know I have a point." "What?" "Nothing" Trish said real fast. "So can I take the car?" "Yes Trish but don't hit nothing." "Ok." Trish hugged him. Trish walked out of his room and went to Ashley's. "Hey what did candy say?" She is coming With Torrie. "Ok." Trish left out of Ashley's room. Trish went into her room. Once Trish got in her room she closed her door. Trish pulled out her cell phone and called John. John answered the phone. "Hey babe." "Hey Honey." "What's up" John asked? "Look for prom what color would you like to wear" Trish asked? "Well it is up to you." "So that mean you would wear pink for me." "Wait, You want me to wear pink" John asked? "Yeah." "Babe I would to think about it." "Ok baby I have to go." "Ok." Trish ended the call and called Ashley so they could meet Torrie and Candice.

Once Trish and Ashley got to the mall. Trish found a park. Trish called Torrie to see where they were at in the mall? "Hey Torrie where are you guys?" "We are in the Wendy's." "Ok me and Ash are on the way." Trish ended the called and her and Ashley got out the car to go meet Torrie and Candice. Once Trish and Ashley meet up with Torrie and Candice. "Hey Girls" Ashley said. Hey Ash" Torrie and Candice said. "Ok are we just going to be standing around or are we going to shop" Trish said with a smile. Once the girls started walking around the first store they saw was Dreams Boutiqueinc. They went in and looked around but nothing real grabed their eye. So they left out. So They started walking around again. After a few minutes Torrie see a dress she likes. And they go in the store. "They have nice dress" Ashley said. "Yeah" Candice said. Trish walk around the store and see a lovely pink dress with a matching pink suit next to it. Ashley and Candice start to look around for their prom dress. Trish pulled out her cell phone to take a picture of it to send to John. Trish take the picture and send it to John. John replied back "Baby it is nice but I dont think I can wear pink." Trish texted back "Look John Plz Can Yhu Juss Wear it For Mee.." "John replied back "Ok babe cuz Yhu Are Goin 2 keep Askin Me." "Thxz Baby Yhu Are the Best Ii Love Yhu." Trish put her phone up and look at how much the dress cost. The dress was $375.00. Trish went to go try the dress on and it fix her body so nice. Trish went to buy it. Once Trish went up to Buy It She saw Ashley had picked out a short cut black dress with pink in it. "OMG Ash that is so cute" Trish said to her little sister. Trish paid for and Ashley dress. Trish and Ashley wait for Torrie and Candice to come out of the store. Once the came out they went to get them something to eat. Trish and Ashley got so cookies. Torrie and Candice to a milkshake. "Ok you guys we have are dress what is next" Trish asked? "Oh doing all this shopping got me wanting to take a nap" Torrie said. "Oh ok we can leave and meet up tomorrow." All the girls said their goodbyes. Trish and Ashley got back to the car. And went home to take a nap. Once they got home Trish called John and talked to him about their what they though was going to happen after prom. After a few hours on the phone Trish and John said goodnite to each other and went to sleep.


	26. Votes In

Chapter26-Votes In

The next day at school, the school had to their votes in for prom queen and prom king. "Wow this is all for prom queen and king" Trish said. "Yhopp" Torrie told her. Once Trish and Torrie walked around the table to place their votes Maria and her little crew. "OMG girls look it is Trash Stratus and Dumb Wilson." They all started to laugh. "OMG Maria you are so funny" Torrie said. "I know" Maria said. "But Maria you smell like fish so you have no room to talk" Trish said. "What" Maria yelled! Trish got lound with Maria and said it again. "You smell like FISH!" Then a much of people came up to see what was going on. Maria look over at her left hand Michelle. Then Trish and Torrie start to laugh at what Trish said to Maria. When Maria saw all the people faces she slapped Trish right across her face. And Michelle did the same as Maria did and slapped Torrie. Once Trish and Torrie toward back to face Maria and Michelle they looked at each other first and just punch both Maria and Michelle in the face. Then Trish and Maria started fighting. And so did Torrie and Michelle. While the girls were fighting People was recording it. Then John and Evan came broke up the fight. Everyone was talking about it. "OMG did you see that Trish was fucking her face up" Someone said. "Trish fuck you, you dirty slut" Maria yelled! "Fuck you, with your fish ass pussy." Trish and Maria yelled for a few minutes. Once John got Trish to relaxes she start laughing. "Why are you laughing" John asked? "Because we strat fighting cause I said she smell like fish." "That is why you guys started fighting?" "Yeah." "Well what about Torrie and Michelle" John asked? "Well once I said Maria smell like fish her and Michelle slapped us." "Oh wow." "Yeah." "You know what John I just found at that Maria can't fight." "Why you say that?" "Cause all she did was pull my hair." "Oh wow." Once Trish and John finished talking they went to class. When Trish got to class everyone was talking about the fight. Trish grabbed her seat. Once Trish start to do her work it was time for lunch. The class went to lunch. Once Trish's class got to lunch. She texted John. _"Meet At The Mall After Skool."_ Trish waited a few minutes John texted back. "_Ok for what.?"_ _"Soooo We Kann Gett Urr Suit 4 Prom."_ Trishseat in the whole lunch period texting till her class left.

Once school was over Trish meet up with John at his car. Once they got to the mall they went in the store. Trish and John walked in the store. Trish showed John the suit. "So this is the suit." "Yeah." "it is nice." John went to try the suit on. John saw that is fix him and looked nice on him. John went up to pay for his suit. The lady working said that the suit was $425.30. John paid for his suit. Trish and John walked out the store. "Are you hungry babe." "Not really." "Come on Trish are you sure?" "Yes John I am sure." "Ok don't ask me later to get some thing to eat" John said joking. "Whatever John." "Well I am going to get me something to eat." "Ok I will find us a table" Trish said walking away. Once John got his food he looked Trish to eat. Once he got to the table he saw Trish got her a milkshake. "You said you was not getting nothing to eat" John said. "Yeah I don't I got something to drink." "Oh Someone trying to be smart." "Maybe" Trish with a smile. Once John and Trish finish with their food and drinks they left. "Ok when is prom" John asked? "It is this Friday." 'And today is what" John asked? "Wednesday." "So prom is in two days." "Yes." "Ok." Well Trish and John were in the car she listen to her Ipod Touch. When She turned it to the last song she was listen to was Massive Attack. "Babe" John said to Trish. John looked over at Trish very fast to see why she ain't answer him. In less then ten minutes Trish was back at home. John tapped Trish. Trish jumped at the tap of her boyfriend. Trish pulled her earphones out. "Baby you are home." "Oh thanks baby." Trish gave John a kiss and got out the car. Trish unlocked the door and let her-self in. Once Trish got in the house. She went up into her room and fall on the bed. Then Ashley walked in. "Where have you been?" "I went out with John to get his suit for prom." "OH that is why I told Randy what to wear." "Would to wear PINK" Trish said loud! "NO Cause I really don't like pink." "Ok my point." "Ash can you get out like I am so tried." "Sure Trish." Ashley walked over next to kiss and give her a wet nasty kiss and left out laughing. Trish grabbed her pillow and dropped it on her face. After a few minutes Trish's father walked in her room. Where he find a sleeping girl. Trish's father over and kiss her good night and walked and let his baby girl sleep.


	27. Rumors

Chapter 27-Rumors

The next day at school Trish and Ashley in to have all eyes on them. "Trish way is everybody looking at us" Ashley asked? "Ashley if I knew I would tell you" Trish said to her sister. Trish and Ashley walked to their lockers. Trish open up her lockers to a note that fall. Trish opened the note and read it. " I heared what you did to John and his friends. So when are you going to come and give me by blow job? JoMo. Trish throw the note in her locker and closed it. "Hey Trish" Torrie and Candice said. Trish turned to face them with tears in her eyes. " Trish what is worng" Candice asked huge her best friend. Trish huge Candice back. Trish pulled away from the huge and opened her locker again. Trish grab that note that John Morrison had put in her locker. Candice and Torrie readed it. "What fuck" Torrie yelled! Candice stood there with the note in her hand. " I know right" Trish fixing her-self up from crying. "Torrie hold my-self" Candice saying taking her high heels off. "Candy what are you doing" Trish asked her grab her heels from Torrie. Candice pulled her up in to a pony-tail and put on a pair of light blue All Stars. Candice started running. Trish and Torrie followed her. "Candy what are you doing" Trish and Torrie yelled! Candice was still running. Candice stop to see Maria laughing. Candice walked over to Maria. "Wy would start that rumor about Trish slut" candice said. "What are you talking about Candice" Maria said acting dumb like she did not know what was going on. "Don't play stupid with me" Candice said. "I did not know Candice you were Trish's mother" Maria said. "Look Maria you got like ten seconds to own up and say you start the rumor about Trish." "And if I don't what the fuck are you going to do" Maria said trying Candice. Trish and Torrie ran up to stop Candice from hitting Maria. "Candy don't do it" Trish said. "Yeah Candice listen yo your little pussy ass friend." Trish turned around. "What did you say" Trish asked? "I called you a pussy ass bitch" Maria said laughing. "That is what I though you said." Trish started to walk away. "Yeah Trish walk away and go suck a dick like you did of John's friends" Maria said with a smile. Trish pulled her up into a pony-tail and gave Torrie her earrings. "Oh my God guys Trish pulled her hair into a pony-tail" Maria said laughing.

"Trish calm down" Torrie said trying to get Trish to calm down. "Yeah Trish I started the rumor but I ain't do it by my-self" Maria said. Trish turned around. "You want to know who else helped me start it." "Barbie Blank" Maria said looking at Barbie a.k.a Kelly. Trish looked at Barbie. Trish walked over to Barbie. "You help start a rumor about me" Trish asked ain't say nothing. "Answer me" Trish asid yelling. "Yes, I am sick of you" Barbie said getting loud. Trish push Barbie into the locker. "All the times I help your stupid ass out." Barbie looked down at the floor. "Don't look down bitch" Trish said pulling Barbie head up. Barbie slaped Trish's hand. Trish slaped Barbie in her face. Barbie fall to the ground. Maria ran over to Trish and pulled her by her hair and throw Trish to the ground. Candice ran over and punch Maria in the face. Candice got on top of Maria and start to punch her in the face. Michelle ran over to Candice and pulled her by her hair. Torrie droped Candice and Trish's stuff and speared Michelle to the ground. Trish got up of the floor so did Barbie. Trish jumped on Barbie and started punching her in the face. Barbie started to yell. John,Even, and Randy ran over to pull the girls apart. "Barbie I got your ass bitch" Trish yelled! Barbie was on the floor with her nose blooding. "Don't come for my best friend bitch" Candice and Torrie said. Ashley walked up. "What happen" Ashley said? "Maria and Barbie started a rumor about your sister" Torrie told. "Bitch you did what" Ashley said walking over to Maria. "Yhop we started a rumor about your dick sucking sister" Maria said getting off the floor. Ashley speared Maria down to the ground and start punching her. Randy ran over to grab his girlfriend. "Ashley stop" Randy said pulling Ashley off of Maria. Barbie got up off the floor. Trish jumped out of John arms and speared Barbie maked to the ground and punching slapping her in the face. John ran over to get Trish off of Barbie. "Baby get off of her" John said pulling Trish off of Barbie. John and Randy gave one get pull to both girls. Trish and Ashley pulled a hand full of Barbie and Maria's hair. "Now Bitch start another rumor about me bitch" Trish yelled! John Cared Trish away. "Baby what the fuck is going on" John asked? "Maria started a rumor about me" Trish said looking at John. "What did she say" John asked? Trish ain't say nothing. "Baby." " She said I gave you and our friend a blow job" Trish starting to cry.

Hey Guys Ii Am Soo Sorry Ii Have Not Add New Chapter To The Story Bout Ii Hope You Guys Like This Chapter. Nd Love You Guys You Are The Best.


	28. I Need You

Chapter28- I Need You

John pulled Trish into a huge. "Baby it will be ok." Trish started crying on John. See Trish crying John started crying. "Baby I am here for you till the day you die." Trish looked up to John. "Really John." "Yes Baby" john said. Trish to her finger and rude John's tears. John kissed Trish soft on the lips. Trish kissed John back. John pulled away. "Look babe I have to go back to class, But after school we will go back to my house." "Ok" Trish said kissing John. John walked back to class. Just as Trish was walking back to class she was called to the Principal's Office. Trish walked to the Principal's Office. Trish walked in the office. Ms. Stratus take a seat" The Principal said. Trish was seating next to her sister Ashley who was next to Candice who was next to Torrie. On The other side was Maria,Michelle,And Barbie. "What happen" The Principal asked? All the girls start to speak at one time. "One of at time." "Ok Trish can you start" The Principal said. "Ok." Trish started to tell her side of the story. In the middle of Trish telling her story Barbie cut her off. "Shut the fuck up bitch" Trish said. "Ms. Stratus watch your mouth in my office." Trish looked at the Principal. Trish finished her side of the story. "Ok thank you Ms. Stratus." The other girls told their side of the story. "Ok from what I have be hearing Maria and Barbie you start a rumor about Ms. Stratus." "Yes" Trish,Ashley,Candice and Torrie said. "Well at this school we do not put up with fighting." Trish looked at Torrie,Ashley, and Candice. As of now none of you ladies are going prom." What" All the girls said. "you ladies heared me." Trish jumped up. "You can't do that." "Yes I can Ms. Stratus I am your Principal." "So what are going to do with dresses?" "I don't know?" Trish walked out of the office. Following her was Ashley,Candice and Torrie. "This bull shit." "Right" Ashley said. Trish, Ashley, Candice, and Torrie went to class. "Nice of you to join us ladies" Their teacher said. Trish rolled her eyes and seat next to John. "What happen?" " I can't go to prom." "What" John yelled! "Is There a problem Mr. Cena." "No" John said. Trish looked at John. " That is some bull shit" John said in Trish's ear. " I know." "But you are still coming back to my house after school" John asked? "Yeah" Trish said with smile. John smile back at his girlfriend. Maria looked over at John and Trish.

Once school was over Trish called her father to see if she could go over John's house. "What did he say" John asked Trish. Trish had a sad look on her face. "He said no." "No" Trish laughing. Trish and John got in John's car. John and Trish pulled up in first of John's House. They went to John's room. "We should start are homework" Trish said going in her bag grabbing her homework. "No" John said pulling Trish into a kiss. Trish kissed John back. John pick up Trish and put her on his bed. John started kissing Trish on her neck. Trish push John away. "What is it baby" John asked. "John can we just do are homework." "Ok babe" John said get his things he need for homework. "Come on this is the last homework we have for the school year" Trish said kissing John. Trish and John started their homework. A ten minutes later Trish and John was done with their homework. "Ok baby what happen with the rumors" John asked? Trish looked down. "Well once me and Ashley got to school everybody was looking at us. Then I went to my locker and opened it to a note that was John Morrison." Right before Trish able to finish John cut her off. "John Morrison like Melina's bf" John asked. "Yes." "But to my story. Like I said before I was cut off. I opened the note and it said I heared what you did to John and his friends so when are you coming to give me my blow job." " He said that" John said with a pissed out face. "Yeah." " So what happen next" John asked? "I showed Torrie and Candice and then Candice put her All Stars on and started running around the school to find Maria and she find her and we start fighting." "Wow" John said. "But John when I readed I need you more then ever" Trish looking into John's eyes. "Baby I am sorry I was not there" John said huge. Trish huged John back. John pulled away from Trish. Trish looked back into John light blue eyes and kissed him. John kissed her back. Trish fall back on the bed. John started to kiss Trish at her neck. Trish let a moan out. John started to suck on Trish's neck. Trish moan again. John moved his hand up and down Trish's legs. Trish bit her lower lip. John moved back up to face Trish. Trish took John shirt off and tossed it on the floor. John pulled Trish shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor next to his. John started to kissing Trish again. Trish kissed back and pushed her tongue in John mouth. John and Trish tongue danced around each other. Trish being sucking on John tongue. John unhooked Trish's bra. John pulled Trish's bra off and tossed it on the floor. John start to suck on Trish boobs. Trish let out a moan again. John moved over to the other boob as Trish bit her lower lip. Then John moved his hand down to unhook Trish shinnky jean she was wearing. John pulled Trish's jeans off and throw them on the floor. John moved back up to Trish's face. Then Trish turned John over on his back. " I see you been on top Trish" John said with a smile. Trish moved down to John's jeans to unhook them. Trish pulled John jeans off and tossed them on the floor. Trish pulled John's boxers and started to suck on John's dick. John let out a moan of his own. John moved Trish hair out of the way of her giving John his blow job. John pulled Trish head up and kissed her to put her on her back. John moved lower to Trish's pussy and start to loving her with his tongue. Trish bit her lower lip and let out a moan. John keep loving Trish with his tongue. Trish let out a moan with John's name in it. John stop loving Trish whith his tongue. John smile as his push his dick into Trish's pussy. Trish and John maked love for the next four hours.


	29. Running Around

Chapter29-Running Around

The next day at school Trish and Ashley walked into the school to their lockers. "Trish I will see you later" Ashley said hugging her sister. Trish huged her sister back. Trish walked to her locker. Trish opened her locker and saw a rose. Trish grab the rose and smelled it. Just as Trish was putting the rose back in her locker Ashly,Candice, and Torrie walked over to Trish's locker. "What is that" Ashley asked her sister? "Why" Trish said back to her sister. Torrie grab Trish's hand. Candice took the rose out of Trish's hand. "A rose" Candice said with a pissed look on her face. "It is not what you think Candy" Trish said. "Who gave you this" Torrie asked still holding Trish arm. "John." "Morrison" Ashley,Candice, and Torrie yelled! "Fuck no. Cena dumb-fucks" Trish said with a pissed off look. "Oh sorry" The three girls said hugging Trish. "Get off of me" Trish said pushing them. "You girls should know be better then that." "Trish we are sorry" Torrie said. "Whatever" Trish said still mad at her friends. John and Randy walked up. "Hey babe" John said to Trish with a kiss. "Hey honey" Randy told Ashley. "Oh Candice Jayson what you" John told Candice. "Ok thanks John."Candice left to go find Jayson. Torrie started to look down at the ground. Aw honey" Trish said walking over to Torrie giving her a hug. "What's wrong" Trish asked stilling hugging her friend. "Nothing" Torrie said hugging Trish back. "Hey Torrie did you find at boyfriend" Randy asked Torrie. Ashley punched Randy in the arm as hard as she could. "What the fuck you hit me for" Randy asked Ashley. "Cause you don't know when to shut the fuck up." John walked over to Trish and Torrie. "Torrie look I know this guy that is single that likes you." "Who" Torrie asked. "Aye Alex." Alex Riley turned around. "Oh my God John you were talking about Alex" Trish said look at Torrie. Alex started to walked over to where John was at. "Sup Cena" Alex asked Cena. "Your single right" John asked? "Johnny" Trish said punching John playful. "Hold on babe" John told Trish. Trish looked over at Torrie. "Yeah why" Alex asked John? "I know this girl that is looking for a boyfriend" John told Alex. "Ok what is her name" Alex asked looking at Torrie. "Well it Is" John is cut off by Torrie."Look Alex it is me" Torrie said. "Really"Alex said pulling Torrie in closer to him. "Yeah" Torrie said bitting her lower lip. "Well in that case" Alex said kissing Torrie. Trish and Ashley mouth drops to the ground. Torrie pull out of the kiss. "Will you be my girlfriend" Alex said with a big smile. "Duh" Torrie said kissing Alex. Trish and Ashley Torrie out of her kiss with Alex. "We got to go" Trish and Ashley said pulling Torrie.

"What the fuck is ya'll problem" Torrie said? "We got to find Candice" Trish said. "Can ya'll get the fuck off of me" Torrie yelled. "No" Trish and Ashley yelled back. Trish,Ashley, and Torrie find Candice. "Candy we did you" Ashley yelled. "What" Candice said breaking her kiss with Jayson. "Just know we did you now" Trish said getting pissed. "Baby I will be right back" Candice told Jayson before leaving. Just as Candice was about leave Jayson pulled her into a kiss. Candice leave with her friends. "What the fuck do you girls want" Candice asked pissed. "This two dumbass grab me from me and Alex kiss" Torrie said pulling away from Trish and Ashley. "Wait you and Alex Riley kissed" Candice asked look at Torrie big eyed. "Yes" Torrie said getting mad. "Damn girl work it out" Candice said hitting Torrie's butt. Torrie smiled. "Ok what is the big problem Trish" Candice asked? "Torrie is my best friend I just think." "Trish what the fuck I know i'm your best friend but you just don't go pulling girls from their boyfriends like that." Trish start to feel bad. "Oh shit I almost forgot" Candice said getting happy. "What" Ashley,Torrie and Trish asked? "My mom got use to go back to prom" Candice said jumping up and down. "That's great" Torrie and Ashley said. "Trish are you ok" Torrie asked. "Yeah I just think may we should as best friends you know do things on are own." "What" Ashley,Candice and Torrie yelled! "You know we been doing everything together. May it is time to do thing on are own." "Trish think about what you are saying" Torrie said walking up to Trish. "Come on guys we have did everything together" Trish said looking at her sister and best friends. "Trish we have been best friends forever. So your just going to throw all that away" Candice asked. "No you guys will always be my girls. I'm just saying all of us have boyfriends now." "And that is no reason for us to stop hanging out" Ashley said walking to stand next to Torrie and Candice. "Look girls I just think we should just stop doing everything together. Look let's just stop doing everything together till prom. Prom is tomorrow" trish said walking over to her best friends. "I guess" Torrie said. "Yeah sis I guess that will work" Ashley said looking at her sister. "No Trish this is some bullshit. We have been best friends from Pre-K. I am not about to throw all that away" Candice said getting pissed off at Trish. "What the fuck Candice. You actting like I said I never want to see you guys again. You on some new bullshit" Trish said getting pissed from what Candice said. "Look Trish you the one on some new shit" Candice said getting in Trish's face. "What the fuck is your problem" Trish asked pushing Candice so she can get out of her face. "Look girls stop" Torrie said. "No Torrie this bitch always want shit done her way no it is no way." "Candice what the fuck that is you." "Stop" Ashley yelled! Trish,Torrie and Candice look at Ashley. "Look at you two. i mean we been best friends for years. Candice you are the one that want everything done your way or it is no way." "Thank you Ashley" Trish said. "And Trish you want to stop doing everything together cause of John." "Ashley no it is not." "Yes it is Trish I am your sister i know you." Trish rool her eyes knowing that her sister is right. "I'm with Ashley" Torrie said. "Look you two need to say sorry and be best friends again." "Trish and Candice hug each other and say sorry. "Wow Ashley I never heared you speak so deep. "Look forget what I said after school we are going to the mall and finish last minute shopping for prom" Trish says hugging her best friends. Look we are best friend forever" All the girls say together.

After school the girls head to the mall. "Ok what do everybody have to get" Trish ask? "I need my shoes" Ashley tells Trish. "I got all my stuff" Torrie and Candice said. "Ok let's go get Ashley's shoes" Trish says. As the girls walk in the barefoot they see Maria and her gang. "Come on ya'll let's just get are stuff and leave I don't want to fight in this damn store" Trish and Candice said. Trish and Candice high five each other. "You two are stupid" Torrie says laughing at her best friend. Ashley go looking for some shoes. "Trish I still can't get over Barbie helped Maria start that rumor about you" Torrie and Candice said. "I know as much I help her ass in fights and shit" Trish said getting piss from thinking of when she help out Barbie. "And who the fuck name their child Barbie" Trish asked her friends. "i don't know. "Like I know Nicki Minaj call her-self Barbie but that is an alter ego. Like what the fuck." Ashley find a shoe and try it on and she likes it and think about her and it goings with her dress. "Ok I have a shoe" Ashley says. "Ok go pay for it you buying it." "i know Trish." Ashley go up to pay for her shoes and is pushed to the side. "What the fuck is your problem Barbie" Ashley asked with fire in her eyes? "Oh bitch please" Barbie said to Ashley with a smile. Candice,Torrie and Trish walk over to Ashley. "Is there a problem" Trish asked in calm tone. "Trish get your dick sucking ass some where and shut the fuck up" Barbie tells Trish. Trish grab Barbie by her hair. "Look Barbie I really don't want to kick your ass in this store." Barbie pull away from Trish. "Come on girls" Barbie says to the girls that was with her. Ashley pay for her shoes. The girls leave out the store "You guys want something to eat" Torrie ask? "Yeah." "Trish you are always hungry" Candice says making fun of Trish. "Shut up Candy" Trish tell Candice laughing. The girls go to get something to eat. "Aye you girls I Think Trish was a little right" Candice says to the girls while Trish was getting her food. "What" Torrie and Ashley say missing with Candice. "I know at school I made a big problem about. But she was right." "Yeah Trish was right" Torrie says. Trish come back to the table with her friends. "What were you girls talking about" Trish ask? "Look Trish I know today at school i went all off but you were right about us doing everything together" Candice says. "What. OMG the girl that had the biggest problem with it is seeing I was right" Trish was picking at Candice. "Ok look tomorrow we are not going to talk to each other" Candice say. "Ok" The girls say. The Throw their trash away. Once the girls go out to the parking lot. As the girls was about to get in the car Barbie come up to Trish. "Hey Trish." "What Barbie" Trish asked with rooling her eyes? "You know how you said you would kick my ass in the store do it right here." "Look Barbie I really don't want to hurt you so just go home and get ready for prom. " "OMG Maria Trish backing down from a fight." Barbie come on Trish are you punking out." Barbie push Trish. "Look Bitch don't push me again. Barbie pushes Trish again. Trsih turn around and punch Barbie in the fall to the ground. Barbie jumps up and grab Trish's hair and start to fight Trish back. Trish and Barbie start to fight each other. "Oh my God Trish stop" Torrie yell. "Beat her Ass" Candice and Ashley to Trish. Trish Have Barbie on her back and start to punch Barbie in the face. Barbie start to yell and calling for help from Maria,Brie and Nikki. Maria,Brie and Nikki Start to jump in it. But Are speared to the ground by Ashley,Candice and Torrie. People start to come over to see what was happening. Some people start to record it. They some guys come over and break up the fight. "Bitch I told you don't fuck with me" Trish yell at Barbie. "Bitch you made be bleed fuck you" Barbie yell back at Trish. Ashley,Candice,Torrie and Trish start to get in the car. Barbie and her clown gang start to go to their car pissed and mad that they just got beat in a fight that was record. And going to be on Youtube. Torrie drop off all the girls and go home and dget ready for prom tomorrow.


	30. Prom Night

Chapter30-Prom Night

It was the big night. Trish had just got out the shower. Trish walked into her room to see she had a miss call from Torrie and Candice. Trish grabed her cell phone. Then Ashley walks in her room. "How do I look" Ashley ask? "Wow Ash. You look great. Trish look back over Ashley's dress. " I can't believe that is you" Trish said look back over her sister. "Well believe it" Ashley said trying to be smart. "Don't get smart with me" Trish said making a face at her sister. "I been smart i am just getting to you" Ashley said smiling at her sister. "Don't take my shit" Trish said laughing at her sister. "Want are you waiting for. Get dress. "Ok I will" trish said making another face at her sister. "Damn i'm not five. Ashley started to walk out Trish's room as their father walk in. "Wow Ashley you look just like your mother." Ashley started to get a little teared eyed. "Dad you know Ashley had the hardest time when Mom died" Trish said walking over to Ashley hugging her sister. "Look Ashley don't mess up your make-up you look like pretty as hell" Trish said still hugging her sister. Ashley pulled her-self together. Ashley pulled out of Trish's hug at went to her room. "I hope she don't go all crazy like when Mom died." "Yeah Trish I know. I should go talk to her" Their Father said. "No Dad let her work it out her-self." "Ok Trish." Their father walked out of Trish's room and went back in his room. Trish seat on her bed and grabed her cell phone and called Torrie and Candice on three-way. "Hello" Torrie and Candice said together on each end of the line. "I have a problem. Ashley is crying her eyes out cause of my father bring up my mother." "Oh" Torrie said. "I forgot you told us" Candice said. "Trish why are you not like Ashley crying when your dad talk about your mom" Candice ask? "Well Because I had to take care of Ashley when my mom died and I just never felt like crying even if it was like the sad thing that my father said" Trish said. "Oh but don't you think of her" Torrie asked? "Yeah I have alot of thing my mom gave me and thing. But I just don't like to think of it. You know what i mean." "Yeah. So you want to be there when Ashley break down and shit" Candice said. "Yeah." "Wow Trish you are like everyones big sister" Torrie said. "Yeah" Trish said laughing. "Well bitch get dress" candice said laughing. "Look you know I don't like the word bitch. I just call fake hoes bitches" Trish laughing. "Ok I will see you at prom" Trish said. "Ok Sis" Torrie and Candice said. Trish ended the call. Trish throw her phone down on the bed. "_I should call John an see what time he is going to be here." _She grabed her dress from off the end of her bed. Trish put on her dress. Trish looked at her-self and smile. Then something hit Trish. _"Man I need to talk to Ashley she is going to miss the best night of her life." _Trish walked in to Ashley's room. "Hey Ash." "Yes" Ashley said crying her eyes off. "Oh no my baby sister" Trish said. "Ashley we need to talk about mom." "Ok come." "Ok look Ashley I know it was hard for you when mom died" Trish said. "But that happen for a reason. We have a great life" Trish said. "Yeah but Trish we need a woman are life" Ashley said. "We don't Ashley you were 10 when mom died I was 11. We turned out to be two great young laides" Trish said. "Yeah you do have a point" Ashley said. "I know I Do" Trish said. "I am so happy I have a great sister like you Trish" Ashley said hugging her sister. "Me Too Ashley" Trish said hugging Ashley back. "Ok now that i'm, done talking like a mother let me finish getting dress. Trish went back to her room. With a big smile on her face. Trish finish getting dress.

After Trish and Ashley were dress there was a knock on the door. Trish and Ashley father went to go open the door. When he open the door john and Randy stood there. "John and Randy"Their father said. "" Both guys said. "Girls come on down. Trish and Ashley walked down the stairs. John and Randy jaws fall to the ground lookin at Trish and Ashley. "Mmm boys can you pick your jaws up off the ground" Trish and Ashley said. Trish and Ashley walked over to John and Randy. "Come on let's go" Trish said grabbing John's hand. Trish,John,Ashley and Randy all got into the limo that they rented. "OMG Trish and Ashley you two look great" Torrie and Candice said. In the limo already was Torrie and Alex, Candice and Jayson. "Is everyone ready for prom" Randy asked? "Yeah" Everyone said. For the rest of the ride evryone just had talked about what was their plans after prom. "We are here"Alex said. All the boys got out of the limo to help the ladies out. Everyone walked into the hotel were their prom was at. "Wow this hotel is cute" Ashley said walking in the hotel. Look you laides go and do something and we well get the keys" John said. "Ok whatever" trish said kissing John. The girls walked off. After the boys got they walked around to find the girls. Trish walked over to John. "Give me the key" Trish said holding her hand out. John grab Trish the key. "Come on let's dance"Ashley said. Everyone walked into the prom and saw almost everyone. "Come on John let's dance." John and Trish walked onto the dance floor. So did everyone else. "Ok Ladies and Gentlemen the next song is for all my couple" The DJ said. The next song that started playing was _T-Pain Ft. Chris Brown Best Love Song_. John and Trish got closer to get each other like all the other couples. Trish and John looked into each other's eyes. Trish got lost in John's baby blue eyes. John did the same as he was lost in Trish's brown eyes. John pull Trish face up to his and kiss her like he never had before. Trish kissed John back with the same power to match with John's. The Song end and Trish and John broke their kiss. "Ok this one is for all my ladies. So Gentlemen you got to get of the dance floor" The DJ said. The next started to play and it was _Beyonce's Run The World (Girls). _All the Girls Broke Up In To Two different groups and had a danec off. Trish was the head of one group and Barbie was the head of the other group. "This is going to be Easy" Barbie said to Maria. Maria smiled. The girls started to dance and at the end of the song the had to pick what group was better. Trish and her group won. Barbie got mad and walked off the dance floor. "Great Job" John said with a cup in his hand. "John have you been drinking" Trish asked? "Yeah baby why" John asked. "Just asking." Barbie over heared what Trish and John were talking about. " Aye Maria come here." Maria walked over to Barbie. "What's up" Maria asked? "I know away to break Trish and John up. "Please tell" Maria said. "Ok John have be drinking and if me and you can sleep with him and Randy we can broke Trish and Cena up and Ashley and Randy" barbie said smile. "I love it girl." Trish and John said be dancing for hours. It was 2:37 A.M. "Ok John meet me up in the room" Trish said kissing John. "Ok baby" John said kissing Trish back. Trish,Ashley,Candie, and Torrie went back to their room to wait on their boyfriends. "Go" Barbie said to Maria. "Hey John" Barbie said. "Barbie what do you want" John asked? "Oh Nothing but to suck your dick" Barbie said. "Oh Really" John said. "Yeah" barbie said rubbing on John. "Well I have a girlfriend for that now bye. John started walking to go back to his hotel room and have the best night of his life with Trish. "Aye yo Randy come man" John said. Randy pushed Maria off of him so he could go. John and Randy started walking. "Man let's take the stairs" Randy said. "Whatever." After John and Randy walked up the stairs. They were head to their rooms but was pulled into a dark room. "What the fuck" John said. "Just calm down John" Barbie said. "No you dirty slut" John said getting pissed. "Who the fuck is on me" Randy asked. "Randy don't act you don't like it" Maria said. "Look John Trish said you to could stay the night over her" Barbie don't lie" John said. "She not" Maria said. "I don't believe you" Randy and John said. "Look Just shut up" Barbie said as her and Maria started to take of John and Randy's suits. John and Randy tryed to fight it but from them drinking at prom they could not fight for long. Barbie and Maria got off all of John and Randy cloths and took of their dress and started to have their way with John and Randy.

Back In Trish and John hotel. Trish waited for John to get back. She had called him and texted him. But he did not answer her calls or did not reply back to her text messages. _"Maybe Trish he is on his way up here. But it don't take no damn hour to get up her."_ Trish then just laid back in the bed and tried to go to sleep but could not. Trish grabed her cell phone and called her sister Ashley. The phone ringed and ringed and it was no answer. Maybe he is slepping at Ashley and Randy's hotel. So made up in her mind to make her-self go to sleep. Trish laid back on her bed again and made her-self go to sleep. Ten minutes later Trish jumped up out of the bed at started yelling. Trish looked around the room and still she did not see John. Trish started to cry a little. Trish stoped crying. _"Trish you are a big girls don't seat here and cry over some guy. But I have to cry I love him so much. I hope he is ok." _Trish grabed her cell phone again and called John's cell phonce and still no answer. Trish went back to sleep. Three hours later Trish jumped up again and looked around the room again and still she did not see John. _"I can't take it. I am having dramas about this guy."_ Trish just got up and hop in the shower and got dress and started to pack her cloths that she had pack for this morning and last night for John. After Trish was done she watched some tv.

John woke up to the sun in his face. John saw a girl in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Good Morning Trish" john said. "Trish" Barbie said. "What the fuck are you doing in my bed" john asked? "No honey you are in my bed" Barbie said with a smile. "No." "Yes." "Last night was the best night of my life." "No please tell me this is not happening." "Oh it is." 'What am I going to tell Trish" John asked? "Yeah what are you going to tell Trish" Barbie asked with a smile.


	31. The Next Morning

Chapter 31-The Next Morning

Ok Guys Ii Kno Ii Have Not Be Uploading Alot. Ii Am Going To Try And Work On It. Ii Am Going To End This Story In Like The Next Few Chapter. And Then Ii Will Be Working On A New Story Called Two Times The Love. So Ii Would Like To Thank All The People Have Be Reading My Story. Ii Really Would Like To Thank 23zzable2 and lilbebe50 For Staying With Me. Soo Yhu Guys Are The Best..

And For All My Reads That Have A Twitter Yhu Can Follow Me At OnikaGraham. Last Night John Cena Lost The Match. And Kelly Beat Beth. Ii Was Very Piss Over That. Cause Kelly Is Really A Dumb Bitch. So Ii Don't Get Mad And Go On And Go On About Way Ii Don't Like Kelly Kelly. I'm Just Going To Start The Story Hope Yhu Guys Enjoy It. XOXO...

**John's Point Of View**

What have I done. I love Trish not Barbie. I don't date or sleep with sluts. I mean Barbie is an pretty girl. But Trish is sexy,smart and down to earth. I got to tell Trish what happen. But i can't hurt her. She and Barbie have been fight and going back and forth. Look at Barbie make me want to kill my-self. I had sex with a crazy bitch that hate my girlfriend. If I tell Trish she is going to kill me and beat the hell out of Barbie. Well the would be great to see Trish beat the shit out of Barbie. But Trish is crazy and would beat the hell out of me after. And I can't hurt the woman I love and want to marry. That is crazy. I have to tell her. No don't tell John It is going to break her heart. I can't living a lie to the woman of my dream and the woman who have my heart and I have her heart. Trish is the best thing that is in my life. It would kill her. I can't do this. Yes you can John. Be real with her. I can't. Yes you can stop being a lil bitch. I ain't no bitch. Them tell Trish. i have to tell Trish and that is it.

"John" Barbie said for the ten time. "What bitch!" "Who the fuck are you calling a bitch" Barbie askeed with a tone of being pissed. "You slut." "Oh you are calling me the slut. But you sleep with me last night. So John who really is the slut" Barbie said turning the tables on John. "Don't try and put all this bullshit on me." "Oh Johnny stop it" Barbie said rubbing her hands on John bare chest. John moved Barbie so fast it was almost if she had never touched him. "What is your problem John?" "I have a girlfriend." "Well last night it sure as hell did not seem like it." "Cause I hasd be drinking you stupid slut." "Look Jonny if you are going to call someone a slut almost look at what you have done in the pass" Barbie said with a big smile. "Barbie what happen last night should have never happen." "Well what is Trish going to say about this" Barbie said only thinking about what Trish would do to John and not her. "First things first the people i love only call me Johnny. You slut call me John. And second thing is Trish is going to beat the hell out of you cause she knew I had be drinking" John said with a smile on his face. "Well she is going to try and beat my ass. But it will never happen honey. And she will be heart broking to know the man she is so in love with sleep with another woman. John knew Barbie had some what of a point Trish would be heart broking but she knew that John had be drinking. "Where is Randy" John asked get out of the bed looking for his boxers. "Oh in the room next door with Maria" Barbie said so happy that her plan worked. John was able to put on his cloths that was all over the floor. "Oh and John by the way you have a very big dick" Barbie said with a huge smile. "Your the biggest slut that I ever seen." "Thanks"Barbie said with a smile. John walked out the door just as Randy was going the same thing. "dude what happen last night" Randy asked? "Man all I can think of was we was drinking and we was in a hotel room with Barbie and Maria. That's all." "Ashley is going to kill me" Randy said rubbing his face. "Trish is going to do the same thing" John said following Randy with rubbing his face. John and Randy walked back to the hotel rooms that were for the girls and them. John put his key in the door and saw Trish seating on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Baby" John said in a low tone. Trish turned and looked at the man she had be crying over for hours. "Where have you been" Trish asked? "With Randy" John said trying not to say that he was in Barbie's hotel room. "John you are lieing" Trish said. "No I'm not babe" John said with big eyes. "John I know you like the back of my hand. And you are lieing." "Ok I was with Randy but not the whole time." "Where were you" Trish asked looking at John. John looked for words to tell Trish that he had sex with Barbie. "Trish we need to talk about something" John said looking down. "Ok" Trish said in a low tone. Trish moved over a little bit to let John seat next to her. John went and sat down next to Trish. "Ok. Start talking" Trish said. "Ok... Well last night you know how me and Randy were coming up to the rooms." "Yes" Trish said. "Well... Once we were walking we was pulled into a dark room. And heared some female voices. Then the female voices we heared was from Barbie and Maria." Trish eyes got bigger then a blow fish once she blow up. "And then they told use to relaxs and just enjoy what we are about to do. So from me and Randy drinking we was not able to fight them off as much as we would have if we had not be drinking. But we was not able to fight them off. So they end up ahev their way with us" John said starting to cry. "John you really want me to believe that bullshit of a lie" Trish said get pissed. "Babe I'm not lieing" John said wwith tears falling from his eyes. "John this is some bullshit" Trish said getting loud. "Baby you are getting a little too loud." "I don't give a fuck." "Trish if you really know me you can always tell when I'm lieing." John was right Trish could always tell when John was lieing. From Trish being so pissed and mad. She could not tell if John was lieing so telling her the truth. "John I really can't tell if you are lieing or not." "But John I Do know that you would never cheat on me." "But right now I just think we need some time apart." "What Trish!" "You heared me." "Trish no. I need you. You have the key to my heart and soul. And I just can't lose you over the dumb bitch Barbie. Don't let her come in here and break us up." Trish just rolled her eyes. "Baby for really she have be hating on you forever. Don't do this Trish." Seeing John like this mad Trish fell worst then what she felt before she told John they need time apart. "John where is Barbie" Trish asked. "Iguess still in her room." Trish got up off the bed and walked to the door and opened it. John followed first after her. Just as John reopened the door Ashley was walking with Trish. Then John saw Randy look just like him. John and Randy looked at each other and looked at Trish and started to follow them. Trish and Ashley started walking faster and faster. John and randy almost had to run to keep up with them. Trish and Ashley find Barbie and Maria's hotel rooms. Trish and Ashley knocked on the door. Johnn looked at and Randy. "You told Ashley" John asked? "Yeah. You told Trish" Randy replied to John and asked. "Yeah." Barbie and Maria both came to the door and opened it to have one hell of a punch hit them to make them fall. "Bitch meet me outside" Both Trish and Ashley said. Trish adn Ashley walked away from Barbie and Maria's door. Barbie and Maria got up and followed Trish and Ashley outside. Trish and Ashley got outside. Barbie and Maria followed right behide them. Trish turned around to look at Barbie and Maria. Trish and Ashley walked over to Barbie and Maria. All four girls were face to faces. Then all at onced all the girls start yelling at once. Just in one second Barbie and Maria slap Trish and Ashley. Trish and Ashley looked at each other and ran over to Barbie and Maria and speared them to the ground and started to punch and slap Barbie and Maria. Barbie and Maria psuh Trish and Ashley off of them. Just as Trish and Ashley was ran back to Babrie and Maria they put them in a leg lock and gave them three good head hits. Then Trish and Ashley grabbed Barbie and Maria by the hair and started swinging for their faces and make it each hit. Barbie and Maria dropped their legs and fall to the ground. Trish and Ashley got on Barbie and Maria's arm so they could not hit them. Trish and Ashley started hitting Barbie and Maria back in the face. Then once John and Randy saw the Barbie and Maria had be beatting they broke it up. Trish and Ashley started yelling at Barbie and Maria as to works came up to help them. "Barbie this is my man" Trish pointing at John. "And Maria Randy is my man you stupid hoe." "Fuck you two sluts" Barbie and Maria said. Barbie and Maria walked make into the hotel. "Oh and for you two" Trish and Ashley said looking their boyfriends. "You two have to work your way back up to where you were before." "Ok" John and Randy said. Trish and John walked back in the hotel. Randy and Ashley went to go and get something to eat.


	32. Right Thur Me

Chapter 32- Right Thru Me

**Trish's Point Of View**

As we walked into the hotel room I felt little I was dating another girls man. I know John is my boyfriend but after what he told me. I feel a little dirty. Barbie can throw the up in my face. It is hard when your boyfriend had sex with another woman and he was drinking and would not figtt the woman off that had sex with him. I don't think I can deal with the pain and the hurt of thinking every time Me and John have sex or kiss him. Barbie did who know what to him. That is like for me to sleep with JoMo. But I'm not a slut or that type of girl that would do that. I need to go and clear my head. Or should I stay with John and work on what we need to fix. Is is so hurt to love a man that have had sex with the biggest slut in the school. John is a great boyfriend. He is so nice,sweet,loving,. Not only that but are sex life is great better then great. I just can't throw all that away. Like he is every girls dream guy. He have blue eyes. A sexy ass body and his dick is wow so big. I just can't throw all of this away. And the felling I have for this guy is so crazy. People would think we are married. We want kids togther. We want to get married. We want to do so much together and we are in mad love. I just can't throw him away like a washed up toy or old cell phone. He is the man of my dreams. I feel like Cinderella whem I am with him. But I am the Cinderlla with out the evil step sister and evil step mother. I had a hard life with the death of my mother. And only living with my father. It is hard without no woman to show me thing that a man could not show me or my sister. And John bring out the best in me. He know when I'm crying,lieing,of hurting. He know me almost as well as I know my-self. We have are up's and are down's but that is life. I could not fix that if I wanted too. John make me smile when I am pissed and just feel l;ike punching the shit out of a bitch. He can make me smile and just move on. I can't leave this man. I would be a tragedy. John is my all and all. He amek em want to be the next . I love this man to death. And I can't leave him.

Trish seat one the hotel bed. "John I'm going for a walk." "Ok babe" John said giving Trish a small kiss. Trish walked out the door. Once Trish got out of the hotel. To walked into a someone with some ice in their hand. "Oh my God I'm so sorry" trish said. "No it is ok" The other person said. Once Trish looked up she saw it was Melina. "Oh. I'm sorry Melina." "No Trish it is ok" melina said with a smile. "I'm Melina can I ask you something" Trish asked hoping Melina would say yes. "Sure I have some time to talk." " Great. I wanna know how do me and yopu hate each other" Trish asked walking with Melina to get some more ice. "I really don't know" Melina said putting some ice in her cup. "Was it from Maria and Barbie." "Yeah. How did you know." " Cause they never liked me." "So we went four year hating each other for no reason" melina said getting mad at Maria and Barbie. ""I think we shpuld try and me friends." "Yeah I am with you 100%." "Great." "So do you think that the other girls with like me" Melina asked? "Yeah" Trish said. "Once they see what happen" Trish said. "Ok. But I'm really glad we cleared the air." "Me too Melina." Trish and Melina Gave each othe a hug. Trish left and started walking around the hotel. Why is my life so fucked up. Shit is always coming to me. I hate my life it is nothing but a video game. One minute I'm winning and the next mintue I'm losing. Why God? I know you love me but why do I have to deal with the drama. My life seem to based around drama. Like thing were going great with me and John. And now this shit had to happen. Life is nothing but a video ame at times. Why do like every girl seem to hate me that don't know me. I need to talk to Torrie or someone. I know Ash is my sister but sometimes it is she take thing to far. I stoped walking. How many times have a walked around this hotel? Oh well. I started waling again. As I was walking I passed the pool. I looked over to saw some kids playing. That was the days when me and my friends would go out to the beach and play in the sand. And in the water. Then my cell phone start to ring. I pulled my phone out. I had a text message from Torrie. _Where are you at diva"_ i replied back_ At the pool_. I started to just walk to Torrie's hotel room. Once I got to Torrie's room.I Knocked on the door. In a few seconds Torrie come to the door. "Hey Girl." "Hey Torrie." "What's up?" "Can we talk?" "Sure what's up. You look like you been hurt." I gave a litle laugh. "No I'm just done with all this drama." "What do you mean" Torrie asked with a funny look. "Like this morning Me and Barbie got into it" "Like how?" "We started fighting n the parking lot. Like that is not cute." "Yeah Trish. I hear you." "I need someone to talk to. You know what I mean" "Yeah." "You need to take a trip somewhere." " I know." "Thanks Torrie your the best." I gave Torrie a hug and walked to the door. "I'll see you later." "Ite Trish." I Opened the door. And left out. I started walking to me and John hotel. Once I got the hotel. I put my key to see John sleep wth a something in his hand. I walked over to him to see what it was. It was a box. As i tried to move it. John started to wake up. "What are you doing?" "Nothing." "Your lieing." "No I'm not" "Whatever Trish." "Whatever then John." I walked away from the bed into the bathroom. He know me to well. But that is one of the thing I love bout him. What was in that box? I don't even care nomore. John is not that stupid to bring me something stupid and crazy. I got to ask him. No Trish just wait till he give it to you. You know what fuck it I'm going to wait. I walked out of the bath. I looked around the room and did not see John. Where the hell did the boy go? i looked over at the bed and did not see John. Where did he go? I walked over to the bed and saw a note. I grabed the note and read it._ Baby I went out for some fresh air. And next time you try to take something make sure I'm really knocked out sleep._ I rolled my eyes. He know me to well. Ugh. But that is what I love about him. He is my Johnny. I seat on the bed. And laid dwon. It was so great just being alone. I could feel my-self going to sleep. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I just closed my eyes and take a nap..


End file.
